The Golden Peacock
by Emberheart1998
Summary: Short story, not really that exciting like Sherlock Holmes series but similar, more kiddy in a way but see if you like it. I added a lot of feeling to it so pls do read it in excitement.


In the debonair ballroom, glamorous people were dancing happily in gowns and tuxedoes. The bustling group of people tumultuously enjoyed their night to celebrate the future queen and king's marriage. As a gift from the high merchants of the king, there laid a miraculously fine golden and bejeweled peacock in the center of the room. It was protected with fine bullet proof glass and a high, shimmering, golden platform for it to glisten. The room was covered in fine golden linings and elegant, eye catching designs hung in the walls. The room was big and could hold even hundreds and hundreds of guests.

There were two floors. The top floor was about 12 meters above the ground and the people who looked down could see everyone downstairs dazzling below the chandeliers. People on the top floor would be settling in the finest coffee shop in the world. The dim lights, making the couple feel comfortable, and the waitress serving them until midnight. People thought it was a bit extravagant for the king to order such fine gifts to his children but they also understood how much the king treasures them.

Just then, a gust of wind blew into the ballroom rushing into everyone's faces making their eyes squinting. There stood a woman and a man gleaming throughout the room, blinding everyone's eyes. Children whining for shade, parents in despair, but when it came down to the elders, they all tumbled down to the floor and shouted, "Greetings to the Royal Highness, Princess Liana Mariana. Greetings to your Majesty Prince Peter Merrage!"

In an instant, everything was silent and everyone bowed down; however, there were two men and a woman who reluctantly bowed down. They did not believe that the royal family should have the finest gifts and the most respect. They did not even think that there is such thing as royal blood and all those aspects of the royal family so they had a plan. One men insinuated that they should kill the future king but then the woman opposed it and enlightened them in a whisper voice, "That would make a BIG transformation! The joyful marriage will turn into a spar with the king and we will be expelled from the kingdom and have to flee to another 10,000 kilometers into another kingdom which wouldn't look pretty at all!" She suggested that they should be concealed and try to steal the fine golden peacock. The two men precariously shook their heads but the woman insisted to do so, so they had to follow. In this mission, they concluded that the woman should be the head of the group since it's her idea on stealing the glamorous peacock that could cost thousands and thousands of gold for their wrong doings. Then the prince said, "Granted!" and they all lifted their heads and faced him. The woman and the two men reluctantly faced him for they were too jealous of prince and princess.

They saw that guards were surrounding them, so they were sneaky and begged the guards to go to the bathroom, "My handsome guard. May you PLEASSEEE let us go... we REALLY need to go...Just once...Pleassseee!" They kept begging and making cute faces for him to release them. Finally, he released them and they ran to the bathroom as a smoke screen. When they got to a VIP room, they discussed about their plans and made a fabricate device to make themselves look modest so that the royal highness won't look suspicious at them. At last, they got themselves ready, went out of the room, dusted the room pretty so that no one knows about them in the room and ran back into the hallway joining the group.

They all got into their positions and their eyes aimed at the center of the room where the golden peacock was held. There were two guards surrounding it that bewildered them, "Eh. Why all of a sudden are the two guards there? We didn't see them a while ago. That ruins everything!" but the women didn't care about their whining and crying, she got her eyes narrowed on that sculpture and quieted down the men. Then she reminded them what they were here for, so she got into her modest disguise, then she sent the two men into their positions. At last, the guards got distracted by her perfume scent she put in the room and they got carried away by women who were single.

Then, the three of them leaped to the center of the room, covering the glass case with a large black cloth that fitted perfectly around the case. While they covered it, one of the men poked his hand into the hole they made in this cloth in the VIP room, he chiseled the fine bullet proof case with laser and opened the case. The man was about to take it out when all of a sudden, he froze. His eyes lit with golden coins and his mouth watered with richness. He couldn't believe his eyes! The golden peacock stood there and gleamed beautifully until he couldn't resist from taking it. He just stood there.

The women tried to hustle him so that they wouldn't be caught but it was too late. "Your highness! Your majesty! Someone is trying to steal you magnificent gift!" Then a spot light hit them and they all tried to run but the guards kept stopping them and at last, they were caught. "What brought you guys here?" the prince smirked, " Why did you people want to steal my precious gift of magnificent? You know my father used his precious money to buy me this miraculously hand made gift and do u know how much time it takes to make it? YOU INSOLENT FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! I WILL PUNISH YOU TO BE EXILED FROM THIS KINGDOM AND NEVER! NEVER RETURN!" The prince stormed back to his seat and scowled at the guards. The guards obeyed and dragged them out in the cold and they were never seen again. The people all froze but to please the prince's marriage, they danced and danced happily and forgot about that incident. The princess comforted the prince and they became happy again.

From that day on, the story was told over and over again to the next generation of children and there was never that incident in history...


End file.
